


A Nice Vacation

by isthatacatsherlock



Series: Sherlock/Molly [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn, Sex, Sherlock smut, Sherlolly - Freeform, sherlock/molly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthatacatsherlock/pseuds/isthatacatsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sorry for the delay in getting this typed up. First off, certain other Sherlock/Molly authors have quite been putting my fish cake in the shade, so it's a bit intimidating this not-well-written-full-of-typos smut up when there's beautiful stuff like, say, Once and Then Again puttering about. </p><p>Secondly, I've been having a bit of a hard time lately. Broke up with my girlfriend, started a new job which is quite demanding...so I've been busy. But I'm on a day off so here it is. Thank you all so much for the kudos and such! Much appreciated!) </p><p>Molly and Sherlock needed a week off. So, they took one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Vacation

The rule was one nice, slow orgasm before anal play, so Molly frankly didn't see why she would have to have him do it. While he busied himself preparing lunch, she leaned against the leather seat and slipped her hand inside of her bikini bottom, giving a soft sigh. Her mind floated off to Sherlock's fingers. The way they tended to roll gracefully around and over her clit like it was the only thing they desired to do. Ooh, that's nice.   
"Hey," she heard him say. She ignored him. They were in Argentina, in a boat of Mycroft's, having cashed in their vacation hours. They decided on impulse to get away from the world of bright, flourescent lights and dead bodies. For a week, only a week, they needed sunshine.   
Of course, they'd already taken advantage of that. The first thing they did after fueling up was drive to where they could see now land, and Molly bent herself over the front of the boat, shucked her clothing off - and Sherlock had fucked her so hard she screamed. Sleep had followed, and then gassing up again at a marina. And now this. Lunchtime preparation. "Who told you to start yourself?" He said, and she felt his lips kissing up her thighs. She plunged three fingers inside. "If you had any clue how sexy you were, Molly..." Second compliment he'd ever given her during the entire length of their friendship and, er, whatever this was.

At least one ulterior motive. Still, she figured she was sexy right now. She had abandoned her bikini top the night before and was sitting up, her hand in her bikini bottom, fingers plunged inside of her. She rocked over them as Sherlock pulled aside the fabric.   
"Ooooh," she moaned as his tongue rolled about on her clit in a nice circle. Her clit was hard - previous lovers had trouble finding it but lately it came out on its' own - especially for Sherlock. If it were anyone else, she'd be kind of embarrassed about its' size. Everything down there was abnormal - her labia, her clit. But Sherlock spent hours sucking at every centimeter of the labia minora, and now he licked around and around her clit, like it was the head of a penis, unafraid. She didn't want to come- she wanted it to go on forever.   
So she held his head close to her with the hand not stuck inside of her. But he switched to sucking on her, and she could tell she was going to come. "Oh god..." she whimpered, and started fucking herself harder than she thought she could. She lost control of her voice - moaning, screaming- she was only vaguely aware of where they were. "Sherlock!" She shrieked as it tipped over the edge. 

She came, hard, and pulled her swimsuit off. He licked her fingers while she lay back over the boat and then began licking her- first the smooth surface between her clit and her hole, then small kisses on the labia. Then licks - then outright taking the flesh in his mouth to taste. "God. Mmmm. Well," she said, stroking her hair, not one to interrupt him from his feast. "You said one orgasm before anal play." Her refractory period was apparently short, as it felt sweet and light when he kissed her clit again.   
"I said at a least one," he said, resuming the licking and sucking. She pulled his hair. So good. "But that doesn't mean I won't play." He kissed her clit before he let his fingers take over, lazily rubbing in a circle while his mouth moved down to her ass.   
"Ohhhh," she said, rubbing her breasts, pinching his nipples. His tongue pushed into her, and her toes curled while it amplified. She let herself enjoy this taboo, this naughty thing. Oh, she loved this. "Sherlock, so good," she moaned. His fingers intensified. "So good!" Two of his fingers landed on either side of her clit and one finger moved up and down.   
"Oh that's fucking good," she said, enjoying it as he licked her perineum and around and on her asshole Blew on her flesh - forced his tongue back in.   
"Oh god," she gasped. Squeezed her breasts. The orgasm came all of a sudden- a rush, a whirl- she screamed. Her legs were weak this time.   
"Jesus," she muttered as he sat by her. He leaned down to kiss her, groping at her breasts. In return, she untied his swimming trunks.   
"Arse, I'm guessing,"  
"Yes."  
"Alright," he said, like he was giving in to a demand and his cock wasn't fully erect right now. "On your knees."   
She giggled, obeying. He got out the anal plug set they'd bought together- progressive from small to extra large. Sherlock lubed her up generously, and she enjoyed his fingers sliding into her asshole. Her breath hitched as he thrusted in and out. "So. Good." And he was. 

Soon his fingers were replaced by the smooth plug. "Oh that's...ohhh...." and he kept it in there as he sat by her. "I think..." she said, and the whole sexual tension of the situation, plus the mild pleasure, was making this hard to bear. "I need...to suck your cock." She pulled his trunks down enough to free it- hard and warm in her hand as she held onto the shaft while licking at the cockhead.   
"Oh Molly," she tugged, pulled at the foreskin, running her tongue across the skin. Sherlock began panting. As she moved to the cockhead, flicking across the slit- salty and bitter, Sherlock shoved a slightly larger plug inside of her. It was also slippery and wet. 

"Oooh..." she maned, licking around and around on the head. For a reason she couldn't identify, she enjoyed watching him suck his stomach in, knowing how good he was feeling. She began licking up and down, up and down. She knew it was too light but the thought of having to concentrate on sucking right now was too much for her. When he pushed the medium sized plug inside of her, she flat out gave up and lay her head in his lap, gasping, overwhelmed. He slapped her ass.

"Is it good, Molly? Do you want me to stop?"  
She shook her head. "Don't...stop...so good." One of his hands played w ith her breasts when she scooted forward, making her ass his focal point.   
"Good girl, Molly," he said, giving her another slap.   
"I'm going to come without you even...touching me..." she whined. He pulled the medium plug out.   
"Well, we'll see how this plug goes, Mol. If you can take it, I'll fuck your ass, okay?" Overcome, she moaned. She closed her eyes as the wet plug- Large- filled her ass.   
"God."  
Sherlock was leaking precum onto her stomach. She found it hard to speak, though. She didn't want him to fuck her. She wanted to taste his cock. With the strength he had, not much, she grabbed her vibrator from the bag the plugs came from. She put it against herself and turned it on high. Sherlock shoved the plug as far as it would go.  
"Get in...get in front of me," she managed, completely overtaken by pleasure. He did, kneeling.   
"Shove," she begged, flicking her tongue out at his cockhead.  
"Molly. are you sure?" He sounded concerned.  
"I'll scratch your thigh if I want to come up. Just...I need to taste you."  
"O...okay," he said, gathering her hair in his hands. "Christ. It won't be long."  
She wrapped her lips around his cock and he did, easily- her throat gave way to him and he lost himself pushing and shoving. He hardly noticed her screaming- understandably muffled- until he noticed the liquid coming from beside her- pouring out from under her into the leather seat - she was squirting. Copiously. 

Also, she was squeezing the plug out. Molly gave him more, and while fucking her mouth he spread her legs out, spread her labia apart to watch the liquid spray out. Moments later, he felt her fingernails scratch his thighs and he pulled back off of her, grabbing onto his cock. Molly lay there, taking gulps of air, as he ejected furiously. Hard, strong tugs before he started coming- giving moans as well as coming all over her back and ass.   
"Well," she said, standing up, turning around and surveying the water to dive. He merely noticed his own cum dribbling down her thigh.   
"Well," he repeated. She giggled and he watched her dive.


End file.
